


Shadows And Secrets

by Sara Dawson (waterofthemoon)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-07
Updated: 2004-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/Sara%20Dawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Hagrid's confrontation at Godric's Hollow after the Potters' deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows And Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Yvonne and Chris, my beta readers for this story.

No one could have imagined the horrors taking place that night. Even the air felt tense and cold as Sirius Black zoomed through the air on his motorcycle, for once not caring who saw him.

He cursed Peter's name. The boy would never learn, would he? He knew the importance of staying safe. Hadn't Sirius explained the plan to him enough times? _Stay in the house as much as possible, keep to yourself, and don't talk to anyone._ Not one week had passed since the Fidelius ceremony, yet the rat was gone. Sirius shivered, not allowing himself to imagine the worst, to wonder... no. Not Peter.

As he touched down in front of Godric's Hollow, however, Sirius gave a horrible lurch. The house, the beautiful little cottage Lily had been so proud of, had been reduced to nothing more than a pile of smoldering ash and scattered ruin.

Sirius rushed forward, picking his way carefully through the mess. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. When he reached James and Lily's lifeless bodies, however, he gave a frantic cry and knelt down, checking them for any signs of life, but none of the healing charms in the world could have helped them that night. They were gone. Sirius bowed his head in anguish and fear, sitting silently until he felt a presence behind him.

He leaped up and whirled around, wand at the ready, but he quickly lowered his hand when he saw who it was. "Hello, Hagrid," he said softly, his voice cracking. "What are you doing here?"

"Professor Dumbledore sent me," Hagrid replied simply, and Sirius nodded vaguely. "It's tough, ain't it," he said in a comforting voice, bending to put an arm around Sirius. "Poor Lily an' James. I know you loved 'em, an' little Harry, too..."

A horrible possibility occurred to Sirius at the mention of his godson. "Harry—where is he? He's not—" Sirius swallowed, refusing to finish the thought. "I mean, he's why you've come, isn't he?"

Hagrid nodded. "I'm to take him to his aunt an' uncle's house. He'll be safe there."

Sirius finally noticed the little bundle in Hagrid's arms. Reaching out shaking hands, he protested, "Give Harry to me, Hagrid. I'm his godfather. I-I'll look after him."

Hagrid suddenly looked uncomfortable, but he stood his ground. "Dumbledore's orders, Sirius. He thinks it's best," he replied, shaking his head slightly.

"Hagrid, listen to reason!" Sirius shouted furiously. "You don't know those people—they're the worst kind of Muggles! Harry deserves to grow up among his own kind, with real family, and I can give him that. _Please_, Hagrid," he begged.

Hagrid considered him for a long moment. "I'm sorry, Sirius," he said finally, "but I've never gone against Albus Dumbledore, an' I don't mean to start now." The suddenly determined look in his dark eyes finally made Sirius back down, lowering his hands and sighing dejectedly.

"Fine," he agreed quietly. "But take my bike, at least. I won't be needing it anymore." He looked over the scene for a moment before nodding resignedly, his face set.

As Hagrid turned to go, Sirius called him back. "Wait—Hagrid," he said quickly, and Hagrid looked back. "Do you think I could hold him just once? I promise I won't try anything," he added wryly.

Hagrid nodded gruffly and handed the sleeping child over. As Sirius took him in his arms, Harry stirred and Sirius looked into his brilliant green eyes, innocent and free of the cares they all carried these days. "I'm so sorry, Harry," Sirius whispered. "I never meant for this to happen, and if I had known..." He broke off abruptly when he noticed Hagrid watching him curiously. "Goodbye, Harry," he finished quickly. "I hope we'll meet again someday." Sirius kissed Harry on the forehead and handed him carefully back to Hagrid.

"Well, I'll be off now," said Hagrid in a suddenly business-like tone as he headed toward the motorcycle. "I'm expected in Surrey—Professor Dumbledore's waiting." He paused. "Take—" Hagrid began, his voice cracking with the emotion, "take care of yourself, Sirius," he mumbled awkwardly.

"You, too, Hagrid." As he watched his cherished bike take off into the night, Sirius nodded grimly and began making his own furious plans. He had to find Peter; he had to alert Remus and Dumbledore... How many people knew Sirius hadn't been the Secret Keeper? Only one now, and he had proven to be the most cowardly of them all. Whatever happened after this night, Sirius swore the truth would be revealed in time. He went into the cold night in search of the true traitor.


End file.
